comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Dillon (Earth-1811)
Maxwell "Max" Dillon '''was a university student who after an accident became the supervillian '''Electro. History Before the Inevitable Little is known about Max, even through his few friends. All his life he was picked on by those more popular than him, due to being viewed as a “nerd”. He became friends with Peter Parker and Ned Leeds once he attended Empire State University, but took a disliking to Harry Osborn due to him being a rich kid, despite Harry, along with Peter and Ned, trying to defend Max when he would get picked on. The person Max loathed the most was Doug Reisman, a member of the Alpha Chi Sigma sorority, who would pick of Max whenever he had the chance. Max later became friends with Jamie Albertson, forming a closer friendship with her, which later developed into a crush. The Party One day, Doug and his friends were handing out fliers to everyone. The fliers were about a party that was going to be hosted by Doug in his sorority house at 9 PM, Max though of this as an opportunity to act cool and become popular, so he wouldn't be bullied anymore. At 9 PM Max went to the Alpha Chi Sigma sorority house, a member welcomed people into the house that was pounding with music and flashing red and blue lights. The people there were dancing, talking, drinking, and making out. Max tried to dance, which went awkwardly as he never really had tried to dance before. He then spotted Jamie from a distance, excited, he approached her and they both started to talk. Max was happy that they finally had some time to talk to her, after a few minutes Doug approached them, he greeted both of them, but received no response from Max. He asked them if they wanted to come with him to the “secret VIP room” where they would hang out with other sorority members. Max was suspicious but Jamie convinced him to come with her. As Doug said, the room was filled with sorority members and the highest of the college chain. Frat boys, rich kids, gossip girls. Max had the courage to ask why he was there, Doug responded with that he had realized that Max wasn’t that much of a nerd and was actually kinda cool. Max still didn’t believe him, he knew something was up. A while later, everyone made their way out of the “VIP room” to the main party room where there was a male shift podium with a microphone. Doug walked up and took the microphone, the music stopped and Doug started to talk. He said that he had to make an announcement, Alpha Chi Sigma was going to welcome a potential new member, Max Dillon. Doug and his friends started to clap, including some of the audience, with the rest being confused. He took Max’s hand dragging him towards the podium, Doug then revealed that for Max to join the sorority, the crowd had to vote first. If they wanted Max in they would cheer, if they wanted him out they would boo. He started counting down, three, two, one. Whilst there were cheers in the crowd, the booing started to echo throughout the place. Max’s heart sunk in, as Doug said for the rejection ritual to commence, the members pulled out a big bucket with balloons filled with water and started to throw them to Max. In seconds he was soaked in water, the crowd was laughing. Max was dumbfounded, he looked over at Jamie, who was shocked. He ran out of the house as the laughter continued, but It wouldn’t stop. To make things worse it was raining, making Max even worse. Running with no direction, Max was almost hit by a car. He fell to the ground, noticing someone running towards him, it was Jamie. She tried to reason with him, but Max couldn’t concentrate, as the laughter kept echoing in his head, along with the sounds of the rain and the thunder. Max couldn’t help it as he started to cry, he started to run again, noticing a neon sign ontop of a small building. He climbed ontop of the building through the fire escape ladders, Jamie followed suit. She asked him what he was doing, Max smile, saying there was nothing to live for, he had been humiliated in front of everybody, and even those who werent there would find out, everything was going to get worse. He couldn’t help but start to cry, Jamie’s words were now just noise, evertrying was just noise, then there was nothing. Blissful silence. The only thing catching his attention was that neon sign. Without any hesitation Max ran towards it, right as he collided a lightning strike hit the sign, electocuting him causing an explosion afterwards. The explosion hit Jamie, who almost fell off the building but landed on one of the fire escape stairs. Max landed on the ground, now both unconscious. The Aftermath Max woke up in the hospital the next morning. He was covered in bandages and couldn’t move, everything hurt. He managed to look around, there were flowers on the bedside cabinet. He tried remembering why he was here and what had happened, it all slowly came back to him as he heard two nurses coming inside his room. They said it had been a miracle that Max was even alive, 2nd degree burns, seizures during coma. One of them asked the other if the girl that was with him had been released, something awoke within Max, he started to feel the machines near him, the wires around the place. He started to feel the electricity. As the other nurse said the girl had been released the machines started to malfunction. The nurses rushed towards Max checking him before the machines went back to normal, the nurses got confused before shrugging it off, they noted this wasn’t the first time something malfunctioned. Time and time would pass and Max would try to move, days went by with Max slowly moving more and more, without anyone noticing. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jamie, about what had happened to her and how she was, he couldn’t stop thinking about Doug, he could feel the rage building up inside of him and the electricity flowing within him. He felt that something was wrong with him, the accident must have done something to him. The rage within him managed to give him strength to move his body up, then his legs, stepping off of the bed. He started to move around the room, his head hurt. Suddenly a nurse came in the room, he slowly approached Max telling him to get into his bed Max refused but the nurse started trying to move Max. Max shouted, electricity formed around his body and the nurse fell on the ground. He walked out of his room to the hallways, before noticing a guard, Max ran the opposite direction, before falling to the ground. The guard was over him, Max raised his hands in the air before realizing what he could do. He closed his eyes and started thinking, he then heard the guard shout and then a loud noise. He opened his eyes to see the guard five feet away from him on the ground, he had shot him with electricity. Max noticed that a bathroom was next to him, he rushed inside. Breathless. He then saw it, a mirror, Max gathered the courage to remove the bandages from his face, as they fell on the ground Max was horrified. His face was filled with red spots, he had barely any hair, there was a huge scar across his face. He got angry, this was all Doug’s fault, he was going to pay. Electric bolts started to form around him, he was no longer dizzy. He made his way out of the hospital, shooting anyone trying to stop him with electricity. Max made his way to an alleyway, he couldn’t go any further as he was in a gown. He waited to spot the perfect target in the filled streets. He noticed a teenager looking at his phone with a black hoodie, jeans and sneakers very close to him. Max swiftly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the alleyway. He knocked the teenager out, pulling him deeper to change into his clothes. After he was done dressing he made it out of the alleyway, going for ESU. To be added. Trivia * This Electro's origin is based on his Earth-760207 counterpart though with changes. Category:Earth-1811 Category:Villains of Earth-1811 Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:Versions of Electro Category:Villains Category:Heterosexual Characters